Current headlamps which incorporate the use of a light emitting diode (LED) use a projector type lens, reflector optics, or closely coupled optics. These types of headlamps suffer from low optical efficiency, high cost, or poor beam pattern distribution.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a headlamp having an LED light source which also includes an optical system that is able to collect substantially all of the light produced by the LED light source, and produce a desired beam pattern efficiently.